Dimensional Chaos
by Sachiko-san
Summary: The English version of my Spanish fic... Three dimensions, lots of magic, and of course, a new bad guy trying to take control over the world... Just so you know, our YuGiOh heroes won't be fighting alone this time...
1. Another reality

**DIMENSIONAL CHAOS**

Sachiko: Hi everybody! I hope you enjoy my fic, it's the first one I published

Nat: Yeah, right, and what about the 20 sketches you made?

Sachiko: Nat, do me a favour and shut up… ¬¬ By the way, where are the others?

Nat: Dunno… oh, look, here come the girls…

Kyra: - panting - Here we are... buff...

Sachiko: Why are you arriving so late?

Aylin: ù.ú Don't ask… boys fault...

Kyra: We were waiting for them, when they phoned saying that they would be late…

Sachiko: ¬¬U Guys... well, lets start with the fic... Kyra, do your thing

Kyra: Always me... u.u All right, Sachiko-san does not own YGO, its characters are property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Sachiko: And now we start...

* * *

**Notes: **

POV (Point of View) change of narrator

- text - --- dialogues

_- text _- --- thoughts

* * *

**1.- Another reality**

_**Kyra's POV:**_

- When are we arriving? - said a voice behind me

I looked back for a second, long enough to see the situation at the back of the car: Nataly was sitting between my two little nephews (who were shouting and bothering each other) with a sick face...

- We're almost there, just five more minutes - I told her - are you ok?

- Yeah... - she said, not very convinced - at least for now...

Aylin leaned closer - Did you have to bring those two little monsters? - she asked me whispering looking at the kids from the corner of the eye

- Well, you see... my cousin asked me to and I couldn't say no... she's always really busy you know... - I explained (A/N: my little nephews are my cousin's children, and they're a real torment... u.uU) - besides, it'll be just for two days

- Yeah... two terrifying days... - she said leaning back on her seat

- n.nU _I won't say it… but I agree completely_ - I said to myself

Minutes later we arrived to our destination: The Moonlight Lake, where we were going to spend three days (the third one without those little monst- eeeh.. I mean... without my adorable little nephews ñ.nU). I parked near the lake, between the trees, difficult task due to the voluminous 4x4, but I managed...

Every summer my friends and I went camping to the lake for a few days, sort of a "pyjama-party manga camp" but this time we had some unexpected "guests"... then I was wishing they would behave at least a little... but that was asking for a miracle...

We got out of the car and started preparing everything to camp, while Dan and Sam (my nephews) were playing... on their own way...

I decided to stop them before they got hurt...

- Hey, stop it you two! - I said loudly without looking at them, but it seemed to have no effect at all...

Then something hit the side of my head; Dan had thrown a shoe at Sam, but aiming very bad...

I stood up glaring at them - I SAID STOP IT! **NOW!** - I shouted

Both froze in the spot, obviously scared, and then they answered a low "Yes auntie Kyra" and they went quiet again

- That's better - I said calming down - and now come here and help Aylin with dinner - they approached in complete silence - I don't want any more fights, is that clear?

- Yes auntie Kyra - they said at unison again

- _Why do I always have to be like this?... u.u_ - I thought

* * *

Later at night, everyone had gone to sleep...

- Huh? ... - I woke up suddenly... I got a very weird feeling... it was as if someone was calling me... I though maybe the kids were calling me, so I went out of the tent, trying not to awake Nat, and I looked into the other tent... there were Sam and Dan, next to Aylin, all of them deeply asleep...

- _Weird..._ - I thought, and I was already going back into my tent when I felt it again; definitively someone or something was calling me... I looked around, trying to find something unusual… then I saw it...

There was something in the lake, I could see a little light apparently coming from the bottom... I was not sure why, but I approached the shore... I could barely see where exactly that strange light was coming from... It was coming from the middle of the lake... I tried to get closer, the water was already by my knees but I was still too far from it... The strange feeling was getting even more intense… it was calling me… that little light was calling me...

Then, without thinking, I dived into the water and swam to the center of the lake... I took a deep breath and submerged, I went near that little light while feeling its call even more intensely...

I extended my arm to grab the little shining object... when I touched it I felt some sort of strange shiver... and the object stopped shining...

I held the little thing tightly and went back to the surface... I got out of the lake and looked at what I had in my hand; it seemed a pendant... but it had a very curious shape... it had three interweaved moons with a little ball in the middle, over a little stick with two tiny wings, and that ended like some sort of key...

- _Curious... what can it be?..._ - I thought, but I decided to go back to my tent before I caught a cold or anyone woke up...

* * *

- Kyaaaaaaa!

I woke up startled, just like Nat next to me, and went out of our tent hurriedly; that was Aylin's voice... We entered the other tent and what we found was a very strange situation...

Aylin was chasing Dan and Sam, who were laughing madly, but when Aylin turned around I understood why; those two scamps had plastered her face in lipstick, apparently they'd found her makeup box…

I saw Nat trying not to laugh while I was doing the same, but then I went to help Aylin with the kids...

After a while, Nat was helping Aylin to get rid of all the lipstick, while I was telling the kids off... The rest of the morning went by without any more trouble, and at midday I went to the village with my nephews, where my cousin would pick them up (at last!)

Later at nightfall there were just the three of us, free at last to bring on our "manga pyjama party"... Each of us had brought our stuff (and hid it from those two monsters)...

- Take a look at this Kyra! - Aylin said excitedly showing me her sketchbook - I drew new ones! Aren't they nice?

I took the sketchbook and opened it... it was full of YuGiOh drawings… very good ones I've got to say... - they're great! - I exclaimed seeing the new ones - here, take a look at mine... - I gave her my own - be careful with the last one; it may fall...

- Wow! - she said picking precisely that one; it was a drawing of myself with Atemu, both in a battle pose and smiling - it's amazing! How long did it take, three hours?

- For the sketch two hours... and to ink and colour it three more hours... I wanted it to be perfect - I said half-proud half-embarrassed...

- And what did you bring, Nat? - Aylin asked curiously

- Well... - she said - I haven't got as many things as you two about YuGiOh… so I brought my Harry Potter "material" - she finished smiling ant taking out her stuff...

- Cool! - Aylin and I said at unison, and then the three of us burst out laughing...

The night went by like that 'till early in the morning, and then, after some scary stories related to manga, Nat and Aylin went to sleep together in the other tent - _cowards..._ - I thought just before falling asleep...

* * *

The next morning, I felt someone shaking me lightly... but I was so tired... I didn't even open my eyes... I just rolled over...

- Get lost Aylin... - I grumbled

- Aylin? - said a very familiar male voice... I must be too sleepy... I didn't hear clearly...

- Out of the way Pharaoh, I'll show you how it's done... - another male voice said... Then I was shaken again, this time a lot harder - YOU, WAKE UP!

I couldn't contain myself, it was a reflex, whoever it was, I had slapped him/her hardly - Damn! - I exclaimed sitting up and rubbing my eyes, half asleep - It's the second time Aylin... you know how I react to these things... - I half opened my eyes, but instead of Aylin or Nat, I found myself face-to-face with Bakura, who was rubbing his cheek and glaring at me (A/N: now you know who was slapped, lol, by the way, I'll call the Tomb Robber Bakura, and the other one Ryou)

I closed my eyes again and shook my head... I was having another one of my weird dreams... just that... I opened them again but he was still there... and he was not the only one; there were also Atemu and Yugi, both looking surprised...

- W-what the...? - I tried to say

- Do you have any idea of who you just hit, you little brat? - Bakura said menacingly

- I know a lot more than you think, you baka Tomb Robber... so shut up, will you? - I snapped, by then I was starting to act normal... Bakura's annoying behaviour seemed to have made me react despite the confusion... - get out of here you three, NOW!

They got out hurriedly, and then I got out, and nearly fainted when I saw what I saw; it seemed that those three were not the only ones there… Ryou, Marik and Kaiba were there too, standing near the lake... looking curiously at me...

- For all Gods' sake... - I mumbled - I think I'm going insane...

* * *

Sachiko: Well, here's the first chapter! What did you think about it?

All: ...

Sachiko: What? ¬¬# It was fun

Bakura: Of course, you weren't the one hit by a little insane girl...

Kyra: Dare to repeat that? ¬¬

Bakura: Huh... I think Ryou's calling me, later! - runs away

Kyra: Coward... ¬¬

Sachiko: as I was saying, hope you liked it, and sorry if my English is not very good… I did my best, so leave reviews, please!


	2. What the hell happened here?

**DIMENSIONAL CHAOS**

Sachiko: Hi again, here's the second chapter n.n - looks around - ? Hey, where's everyone?

She hears voices outside, so she goes to take a look

Nat: I'm telling you it does

Kaiba: and I'm telling you it doesn't

Nat: it does

Kaiba: it doesn't

Nat: does

Kaiba: doesn't

Nat: yes

Kaiba: no

Both: Grrrr... ¬¬#

Sachiko: - takes part - what's going on?

Aylin: nothing... Nat is determined to convince Kaiba that magic exists… piece of cake, neh?

Nat: it exists!

Kaiba: it doesn't! that's nonsense!

Nat: say that again if you dare!

Sachiko: Stop that! Both of you!

Both: ... ¬¬

Sachiko: that's better... and now let's start whit the chapter… Kyra, the disclaimer

Kyra: Sachiko-san does not own YGO, its characters are property of Kazuki Takahashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes: **

POV (Point of View) change of narrator

- text - --- dialogues

_- text cursive _- --- thoughts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2.- What the hell happened here?**

_**Kyra's POV:**_

That could not be happening... it was a dream... yeah, right, just a dream, it had to be... I blinked several times and looked again; there they were, in front of me, six of the YuGiOh characters...

- For all Gods' sake... - I mumbled - I think I'm going insane...

Then I looked down at myself and realized that I was still wearing my pyjama, my ridiculous blue flower patterned pyjama... I hurried back into the tent and changed, a minute after I went out again, now properly dressed, and approached the spot where they were standing...

- Could any of you tell me what's going on here? - I asked to no one in particular

- That's what **I** want to know... - Kaiba grumbled - how the heck did we get here? and who are you, kid?

I felt a ripple of anger I couldn't contain - who're you calling a kid, you snooty rich boy? Just so you know, I'm 18, and being Seto Kaiba doesn't give you the right to call me kid just because I'm a bit short, got that? - I snapped - _why does everyone have to make fun of my height? I'm not that short! -_ I thought

- Hey, don't- - he stopped midsentence and looked at me suspiciously - wait, how do **you **know my name?

- I know it and that's that - I said bitterly, scowling at him, but actually, I had no idea of how could I explain them that they were part of a series and that I knew more than just their names...

Kaiba swore under his breath, but I just ignored him and spoke to the others - So you don't know how you got here? - I asked

- The last I remember is that all of sudden some sort of hole opened under our feet, we fell and then… we woke up here... - Ryou explained

- I see... - I said, I had seen similar situations on TV, maybe their reality and mine had somehow connected... maybe they were in some sort of parallel dimension or something… that made some sense (Sachiko: Yeah, sure / Kyra: Oh, shut up ¬¬U), besides, I couldn't think about anything else...

I shook my head... - _stop thinking nonsense_ - I told myself. I definitely needed some moral support to believe what was happening before my eyes... - Just give me a moment... - I said, and headed to the other tent

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nataly's POV:**_

I felt someone trying to awake me, I opened my eyes and saw Kyra, apparently very agitated... I sat up and stretched...

- Aaah... what's wrong Kyra? you look tense... - I asked her while she was trying to awake Aylin

- Believe me, when you see what I saw, you'll be like this too - she said before turning around to look at me - get dressed and go outside to take a look, I couldn't believe my eyes...

I stared at her, confused... What could be out there? I got dressed and after a last quick look at her I got out of the tent. I was a bit surprised at first, realising so many people there… but then I noticed certain pair of spiky-haired boys…

- _They look like the ones in Kyra's drawings_.. - I thought, then I started recognising the rest of the group - _wait a sec... this is crazy..._ - I turned around and I stuck my head into the tent, seeing Aylin now getting dressed, half asleep. I looked at Kyra, doubtful - Eeh... are those who I think they are?

- If you're thinking they are the YuGiOh characters... - she said - then I'm afraid yes… they are

- You're kidding, right? - I said

- What's up? Are you speaking 'bout YuGiOh? - Aylin asked looking drowsy

- We should all get out now... - Kyra said

I got out of the tent and next Kyra came out, nearly dragging Aylin with her…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Aylin's POV:**_

Kyra had woken me up and told me to get dressed... she was speaking about something I had to see... I saw Nat's head popping in from outside, they said something about YuGiOh... After that Kyra dragged me out of the tent...

Once outside, I stood up and looked around, spotting a curious group of boys near the shore of the lake... I looked at Kyra and Nat for some hint of what was going on… receiving none - what's this all about? - I asked

- Well, first doubt clarified; you can see them too, so I'm not crazy... - Kyra said with relief - next we should try to find out how they got here

- Easy for you to say... - Nat said

I was barely listening, I went straight to where they stood, more specifically I stopped right in front of Bakura, and pinched him in the arm... I had to check if I was hallucinating or not…

- Hey! - he yelped, standing back - what was that for?

- Just checking if you're real or not... - I simply answered

- Great, another insane brat... - he mumbled

- What exactly do you mean by "real"? - Marik asked looking confused

- Well... it's long to explain... - I said

Kyra and Nat approached too, Kyra looking thoughtful and Nat apparently worried...

- And now what? - Nat asked

- What what? - I asked, not taking the hint

- How do we explain _that_ to them? - Kyra said emphasising the "_that_", then I understood what she was referring to, but before any of us could answer to that, Kaiba spoke up

- Wait a second... what's up here? explain **what** to us? - Kaiba said losing his patience

- Well... - I started to say, maybe I should be the one explaining that - the thing is... eehh... here you are... how to say it... - I couldn't find the words to explain it tactfully... - _oh, to hell with it..._ - I thought - here you are the main characters of a fair popular series and that's why we know you, 'cause you are fiction characters - I said, and then I waited for their reaction

Everyone stared at me, astonished (except for Kaiba, who looked stunned and a bit angry at the same time), obviously, the first one to retort was him

- What kind of stupid joke is this? - Kaiba said angrily, his arms crossed - if you honestly think I'm going to believe that idiotic story of yours...

- Don't start with that already - I cut him off, then I turned to see Kyra and Nat; I had an idea - hey girls; why don't we let the images speak for us? - I proposed pointing towards the tent with my head

- Yeah, why not... - Nat agreed - maybe it'll help them understand the situation

Then I winked and went straight to the tent and took out the magazines we'd been reading the night before… and the sketchbooks too, since I was at it...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kyra's POV:**_

I saw Aylin getting out of the tent with all our YuGiOh magazines and also bringing - _oh, no..._ - my sketchbook, she came and gave all the stuff to them, smiling happily...

- Here, take a look and you'll understand - she said smiling, she apparently found the situation quite amusing

Each one of them took something and started to glancing through the pages. Almost immediately they began exchanging shocked looks, mumbling things as "It's impossible" or "Could it be true?"... but then I saw who had taken my sketchbook, and shivered; he was just staring at it, speechless and blushing slightly...

- _Oh, no... why precisely him?_ - I thought starting to go red - _oh Ra... how embarrassing..._

- What's wrong Yami? - Yugi asked seeing the stunned look on the Pharaoh's face, but he seemed not to listen, so Yugi tried to make him lower the sketchbook so he could see it, making one of the sheets fall to the ground...

Then I turned as red as a beet... - _No, no, no... not **that** one_ - I thought, realising which one it was, and I rushed to pick it up before someone saw it, but Bakura beat me to it...

- Well, well... - Bakura said, with a mocking laugh - how cute...

Everyone moved closer to him to see it, they looked at me, then at the drawing, and then back at me... I went even redder if possible...

- It's really good... - Ryou said

- Yeah, it's great - Marik agreed

- I think this means something... - Bakura said grinning - give me that - he snatched the sketchbook, glanced through the drawings and laughed again - I knew it! the Pharaoh's in all of them! - he said

I couldn't stand it any longer; I went straight to him and snatched my sketchbook and the drawing back, then I went back to where I was, mentally cursing Aylin for taking it... Everyone was staring at me...

- ¡Ejem! - I heard Nat coughing to get everyone's attention (to my relief) - well, let's get straight to the point... I think by now you'll have got an idea of the situation, right?

- If by getting an idea of the situation you mean to realize that we ended up in some sort of strange dimension where we are just fiction characters... - Marik said - then I think so

- Don't start already with the stupid nonsense about magic and other dimensions, I'm in no mood for that… - Kaiba said irritably

- Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Skeptic... - Aylin said mockingly - I forgot that **you** don't believe in magic...

And everyone, except Kaiba of course, burst out laughing...

- Very funny... - he mumbled, earning even more laughter from the rest of us

- Back to the topic... - Nat said once everyone had stopped laughing - any idea of what could have happened?

- Maybe a dimensional gate? - Yugi suggested

- Why not? - said Nat - I heard that kind of gates sometimes appear… but usually they aren't created by natural causes...

I looked at her in surprise - Since when do you know that much about dimensional gates? - I questioned

- Eeh... - she hesitated - I read about it on a book...n.ñU

Her answer didn't convince me, but I decided not to insist with it... - Even so, it could be - I said - it would match up with what happened to you, wouldn't it?

- Yeah, kind of - Ryou said

- The matter is; how did that gate got there?... - Nat said thoughtfully - what were you doing just before that happened?

- Kaiba had challenged Atemu to a duel, they were in the middle of it when we fell... - Yugi said - the rest of us were near them, watching

- Yeah... and if there hasn't been for that interruption I would have won for sure... -Kaiba stated

- Yeah, you wish - Aylin said grinning

Everyone burst out laughing again, excluding Kaiba once more, who just grumbled something sounding like "there's no respect"...

- Well, let's think about that later... - Nat said - now we've got some other problems to care about...

- What're you talking about? - Bakura asked

- What do you think that would happen if someone here saw you walking around? - Aylin said - perhaps your series aren't the most popular, but you still can be easily recognized... specially you two - she added pointing Yugi and Atemu

- True - I agreed - we need to do something to make you all go unnoticed... the problem is… how can we manage such thing?

Everyone started thinking... I couldn't think of anything... how could we make six anime characters go unnoticed among the rest of the people?

- Well, eh... I know how - Nat said after a while, looking tense all of sudden

- Really? - some of us chorused

- How? - Aylin asked

- The thing is... - she looked even more nervous - there's something I never told you about... something you might find... strange...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sachiko: Well, that's all for now! What's that secret Nat has never told the others about? Will that help resolving the problem? Wait and see! n.n

Ryou: why do these weird things always happen to us?

Bakura: I bet it's got something to do with the Pharaoh and that spiky-haired brat

Atemu and Yugi: Hey!

Aylin: Bakura stop that, will you? I'm in no mood for fights

Sachiko: yeah, drop it, we've got things to do...

Aylin: like pressure you to hurry up with the next chapter XD

Sachiko: oh, for Ra's sake, not you too...

Nat: I'll say it; please review!

(((What's wrong with the line thingy? It doesn't work!)))


End file.
